Pour l'amour d'une mère
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: [Spoiler Thor 2 !] S'il y avait bien une personne que Loki aimait plus que tout au monde, c'était sa mère. Quand il apprend sa mort c'est alors tout son univers qui s'effondre, le faisant revenir sur ces moments passés avec elle.


**Hello !**

**C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce quartier, étant plus une habituée de celui d'Avengers et d'Iron Man alors je suis un peu intimidée ^^  
Je poste donc aujourd'hui mon premier OS ici après avoir revu une scène de Thor 2 (que j'ai visionné en avant première au Grand Rex le 23 et que j'ai revu lors de sa sortie officielle aujourd'hui), cette scène me démangeait déjà depuis une semaine alors je l'ai écrite en une soirée en rentrant du cinéma, et voilà le résultat ! Je suis une grande fan du personnage de Loki comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est donc sur lui que je me penche dans cet OS.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et que mon écriture n'est pas trop lourde, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques ou me donner des conseils si vous en avez!**

**Merci à Solealuna pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés, que ce soit pour le titre, le résumé ou même le texte en lui même.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture :) !**

* * *

Lorsque le garde descendit pour annoncer au prince déchu la mort de la reine et déesse Frigga, Loki ne laissa rien paraître. D'un signe de tête poli et maîtrisé il congédia l'homme qui s'éclipsa aussitôt, heureux de quitter la compagnie peu accueillante de celui que l'on appelait secrètement dans les bars le « bâtard du roi ». Ce fut lorsque le garde fut hors de sa vue que Loki se permit de laisser exprimer sa colère, d'abord physiquement puis mentalement. Il savait en envoyant voler la table contre le mur de verre qu'il était seul dans les cachots à présent et que personne ne pourrait entendre, voir ou même comprendre sa peine. Comprendre sa peine… qui aurait pu comprendre ce que ressentait Loki à cet instant ? Il était tentant de dire que Thor comprenait, après tout le prince avait aussi perdu une mère lors de cette invasion d'Asgard. Mais en réalité même Thor n'était pas à même de comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère.

Thor avait été proche de sa mère bien entendu, comme tout fils l'aurait été de la seule présence féminine dans son enfance en dépit du fait qu'il était destiné à être Roi –et donc éduqué comme un guerrier pur et dur. Mais si Thor avait parfois pu se réfugier auprès de la douceur d'une mère après des journées d'entraînement, Loki ne pouvait joindre son frère dans ces arènes emplies de brutes qui le ne faisaient qu'un tour de bras de cette silhouette fine et élancée. Odin n'avait jamais insisté pour que Loki suive ces entraînements, le jeune homme ne comprit que bien plus tard pourquoi. C'est donc auprès de sa mère que restait le jeune prince pendant les longues heures d'absence de son frère aîné, seule personne qui acceptait encore de jouer avec lui et de passer du temps à s'intéresser à ses progrès en magie.

Ce n'était pas le fait que Loki n'était pas aimé parmi les enfants, certains appréciaient même beaucoup les tours de magie qu'il faisait aux gardes du palais chargés de les surveiller. Mais il y avait toujours eu cette réserve due à la différence aussi bien physique (Il y avait peu si ce n'était nul Asgardien à posséder des cheveux noirs corbeaux et un corps si grand et fin dès l'enfance) que mentale de par ses tours de magie et son désintérêt face à toute forme de guerre, de la part des adultes comme des enfants. Si les adultes se devaient de traiter l'enfant comme leur prince, les enfants ne se formalisaient pas d'autant de politesses et n'hésitaient pas à exclure Loki de leurs cercles d'amis. C'est ainsi que le jeune prince s'était trouvé bien des fois rabaissé par les nouveaux amis de son frère qui grandissait, Sif et les trois guerriers. Tous les cinq faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble mais jamais Loki, plus jeune que son frère et donc considéré comme un enfant, n'était convié à leurs amusements. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut plus grand et en âge de les protéger grâce à ses sorts d'illusions des punitions diverses qui le menaçaient qu'il fut enfin convié à leurs expéditions.

C'était donc avec sa mère que Loki passait ses journées, décidé à rendre son père fier de ses progrès en magie qu'il croyait tenir de sa mère. Frigga était une excellente magicienne, elle fut ainsi d'une grande aide au jeune prince lorsqu'il débuta. Elle se rendit compte plus tard que les compétences de son fils dépassaient largement les siennes, mais loin de s'en offenser elle ne put qu'applaudir ses progrès et le pousser à approfondir ses connaissances. Elle l'accompagna alors dans les grandes bibliothèques d'Asgard et c'est ainsi qu'ensemble ils apprirent à maîtriser une force dont le jeune homme se servit plus tard pour des fins bien moins louables. Mais qui aurait pu blâmer cet enfant qui se retrouva du jour au lendemain propulsé de prince héritier à simple moyen de créer une alliance envers Asgard et Jothuneim ? Un enfant qui depuis sa naissance se trouvait condamné à la mort et à l'abandon ?

_« Tu sais Loki » Murmura Frigga en caressant les cheveux onyx de son fils qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras suite à une énième humiliation de la part de Sif, « ce n'est pas parce que les autres ne t'apprécient pas que tu dois changer ce que tu es. »_

_« Mais je suis différent » Geignit l'enfant contre sa robe ample. « Sif dit que la magie est faite pour les femmes et que je devrais savoir tenir une épée et m'en servir convenablement. Que je ne suis pas un vrai prince car je n'aime pas la guerre. »_

_Détachant légèrement son fils d'elle pour pouvoir attraper son petit menton et relever son visage, la reine plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles de l'enfant._

_« Etre différent est une force, Loki. N'en doute jamais. Et cette magie que tu possèdes est une des plus puissantes de ce royaume, si ce n'est la plus forte. Elle pourrait te sauver la vie là où une épée ne ferait que la défendre. »_

_Voyant les yeux de son fils se vider de toute trace de tristesse, elle passa une main sur sa joue et lui offrit un tendre sourire._

_« Et maintenant va chercher tes livres, il est l'heure de travailler un peu. »_

Durant l'exil de Thor sur Midgard et donc par conséquent du sommeil d'Odin, ce fut Loki qui prit le trône à la place de son père. La colère qui le rongeait lentement était toujours présente bien entendu, la peine d'avoir appris que toute sa vie n'était que mensonge ainsi que la déception face à la non considération de son père durant toutes ces années qui s'expliquait dévorait sa raison et le poussa à faire des choix qui ne furent pas les bons. Pourtant ce n'était pas foncièrement méchamment qu'il agit, ayant pour seul but de se faire enfin voir aux yeux de tous. Lorsqu'il vit à ses pieds Sif et les trois guerriers tandis qu'il se tenait sur le trône d'Asgard en tant que Roi il sentit cette pression due à toutes ces années de souffrance et de non-dits s'envoler de ses épaules. Il sut à ce moment que jamais il ne pourrait redevenir l'insignifiant petit Loki, prince d'Asgard oublié derrière le grand Thor, héritier légitime du trône. Quel que soit l'avenir il était décidé à devenir quelqu'un et ce à tout prix.

Mais même lors de ce court passage en tant que Roi, jamais Loki n'oublia sa mère. Si non physiquement présente elle fut toujours à ses côtés, n'oubliant pas qu'il était malgré ses agissements qu'elle voyait d'un mauvais œil le petit garçon effrayé qui était terrorisé à l'idée de dormir seul la nuit. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Odin rentra au palais après la chute du Bifrost et qu'il annonça à sa femme le décès de Loki, elle pleura de longues semaines durant la perte de ce fils qu'elle avait tant aimé. Certes il n'était pas de son sang ni même de sa lignée mais elle l'avait recueilli si petit, l'avait tout de suite aimé, l'avait choyé. C'était elle qui la nuit s'était levée pour aller rassurer l'enfant qui pleurait, elle qui l'avait consolé lorsque son frère s'était éloigné de lui, elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui quelle que soit la situation. Oui Loki avait commis des erreurs, mais il restait son enfant.

_« Loki », souffla la reine en glissant sa main sur le livre de chevet de son fils qui n'était autre qu'un des nombreux ouvrages de magie qu'ils avaient étudiés tous les deux lors de l'enfance de ce dernier. « Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire avant de te perdre… »_

_Fermant les yeux, la reine refoula ses larmes une nouvelle fois depuis que son fils était tombé dans le néant autour des 9 royaumes. _

_« Je t'ai tellement aimé Loki » continua-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise._

Lorsque Loki avait fait son apparition sur Midgard à la surprise de tous, des envies de vengeance plein la tête et une rage bouillonnante dans les veines suite aux tortures subies par Thanos, Frigga avait dû pleurer sa joie seule et ne rien laisser passer devant son mari et son fils. Elle avait bien vu le soulagement de Thor à la nouvelle du retour de son petit frère mais contrairement à lui elle se devait de faire bonne mesure face à Odin qui ne comprenait pas l'envie de vengeance de celui qu'il recueillit des années plus tôt. Bien entendu le comportement du Dieu des mensonges et de la malice sur Terre fut impardonnable et le nombre de vies arrachées à des personnes innocentes fut tragique, mais Frigga voyait derrière cela les frasques d'un enfant qui souffrait. Son Loki n'était pas comme cela, il était perdu, désorienté et cette attaque était pour lui le moyen de demander à l'aide.

Il fut ramené à Asgard suite à ses méfaits et Frigga fut la première personne à venir lui rendre visite lorsqu'il fut mis dans une cellule en attente de jugement de la part du Père de toute chose. La première attention qu'il reçut de sa part fut une gifle monumentale sur la joue gauche, et même s'il dépassait sa mère de 20 bons centimètres il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se défendre et n'ouvrit même pas la bouche lorsqu'elle se massa ensuite la main, les yeux embués de larmes. Il reconnaissait ses torts, les assumait, sa seule peine était d'avoir fait souffrir celle qu'il considèrerait toujours comme sa mère.

Le jugement fut l'étape la plus difficile pour les deux magiciens. Loki ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Frigga, _« êtes-vous fier de moi mère ? »_, ne faisant de par cela que ressortir ce mal-être et cette sensation de non acceptation au sein de la famille royale, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il était condamné. Malgré son masque d'ironie et son ton détaché l'épreuve fut dure pour le dieu de la malice et c'est les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux qu'il reçut son jugement, sa sanction pour avoir tenté encore une fois d'exister aux yeux de cet homme qu'il aurait aimé réussir à voir comme un père. Pourtant il resta fier, la tête haute, et pas une fois il ne flancha malgré son sort accablant. Son cœur ne se brisa qu'un peu plus lorsqu'il murmura à Frigga, presque sans conviction et le cœur lourd quelques semaines plus tard _« Non, vous n'êtes pas ma mère ». _Il l'avait blessée, il le savait et l'avait lu dans ses yeux, aussitôt il avait cherché à effacer ses paroles en attrapant ses mains mais ce n'était que l'illusion de la reine qui s'était dissipé, le laissant une nouvelle fois seul avec ses démons. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour retrouver ce temps où elle lui caressait les cheveux pour le rassurer en lui murmurant des mots doux ?

Alors lorsqu'il apprit la mort de sa mère, son monde s'effondra instantanément. Il se détesta, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se détestait et qu'il haïssait la personne qu'il était mais c'était la première fois que c'était aussi fort. Il ne semait que la haine et le fait que ses dernières paroles aient été un venin à l'encontre de cette personne qu'il aimait profondément ne faisait que prouver encore une fois cela. A chaque meuble sur lequel il déversait sa colère, l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce et cogner les murs il entendait la voix de sa mère, douce et rassurante. Elle ne s'était jamais énervée contre lui, elle n'avait jamais haussé la voix même lorsqu'il avait dépassé les limites. Non, Frigga avait toujours été le baume sur ses blessures et il n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité de la perdre avant ce jour. La douleur qui découlait de cette perte était bien plus vive qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais préparé à cette possibilité la rendait d'autant plus insoutenable.

_« Pourquoi tant de colère Loki ? » Demanda Frigga en entrant dans la chambre de son cadet, trouvant celui-ci assis sur le lit en tailleur, la tête dans ses genoux._

_Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés sur ses petites épaules frêles et des sursauts secouaient son corps indiquant de lourds sanglots. Autour de lui la chambre était dans un désordre sans pareille, des livres étalés sur le sol et des plumes volant et tourbillonnant au gré du vent démontraient la colère passée et très récente du petit Dieu. _

_« Je ne veux pas en parler. »_

_La voix étouffée de l'enfant lui parvint, hargneuse et pleine de peine. Sans écouter les paroles de son fils, la reine s'assit à ses côtés et tendit le doigt pour effleurer une plume qui ne retombait pas, se contentant de faire des tours dans les airs grâce à la magie de Loki._

_« Tu sais que la haine est la porte ouverte à la colère et que la colère est la porte ouverte aux blessures » continua Frigga. « Peu importe la raison de celle-ci tu dois toujours maîtriser ta haine car beaucoup de gens en souffriront, et pas forcément ceux que tu désires »._

A bout de souffle dans sa cellule, les meubles éparpillés autour de lui comme les livres autrefois et les cheveux en bataille, Loki hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Se laissant glisser contre le mur blanc il ne retint pas ses sanglots, laissant pour la première fois depuis bien des années une larme couler sur sa joue.

* * *

**Et voilà :) J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
